Master Sword
The Master Sword is a one-handed sword found in Ancestor Glade (Legendary) or Eldergleam Sanctuary (No-DLC). When found, it is titled the "Sleeping Master Sword." It is equal in strength to a standard Dwarven Sword, but swings more slowly and weighs more. The Sleeping Master Sword cannot be enchanted, but it can be reforged one of two ways: Awakening or Corruption. Duplicates of the sword can be also found in the Ruptured Towers and Falkreath Hold Location Legendary The Sleeping Master Sword is found in Ancestor Glade, located southeast from the city of Falkreath. To reach Ancestor Glade, you may follow the road east from Falkreath and travel into the foothills of the Jerall Mountains. The sword is in the very center of the Glade, illuminated by a shaft of light. No-DLC The Sleeping Master Sword is found in Eldergleam Sanctuary, located north of Darkwater Crossing. To reach the Sanctuary, simply travel north from Darkwater Crossing. To reach the Master Sword inside, however, you will have to complete The Blessings of Nature. The sword is standing in a slab of rock to the right of the Eldergleam, not in the shaft of light as may be expected. Awakened Master Sword The Awakened Master Sword is stronger and faster than the Sleeping Master Sword, and will deal extra damage to undead, occasionally producing an effect similar to Dawnbreaker. The Awakened Master Sword can be reforged into the True Master Sword, one of the two final forms of the sword. Crafting (Awakening) To Awaken the Sleeping Master Sword, you will need to first locate a Terminan Forge, which can be found east of Rorikstead, or in Pale Stone Camp on Solstheim. The Sleeping Master Sword can also be awakened at an Ancient Enchanter in The Midden at the College of Winterhold or Pale Stone Camp. The recipe requires a combination of the three Golden Goddess Gems and the three primary Golden Goddess Spells. The gems must be present in the player's inventory, and will not be consumed. Likewise, the player must know the spells, and they will not be consumed. Alternatively, the player may Awaken the Sleeping Master Sword at an Ancient Enchanter while having the Triforce of Courage in their inventory. Terminan Forge (Legendary Version) (No-DLC Version) Ancient Enchanter Ancient Enchanter (Alternate) True Master Sword The True Master Sword is lighter, stronger, and quicker than the Awakened Master Sword. It is equal in strength to a Dragonbone War Axe. It cannot be enchanted or disenchanted, but the sword carries a very powerful enchantment. The True Master Sword reacts with the White Ring and will launch beams of white energy that explode, dealing sun damage to any foe, with extra damage to undead. Crafting (True Awakening) True Awakening can be accomplished at the Ancient Enchanter or the Aetherium Forge. The recipe requires all Golden Goddess Blessings or two select pieces of Triforce. The True Master Sword has two optional appearances: a purple design based on Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, and a gold and red design based on'' A Link to the Past''. Aetherium Forge Ancient Enchanter Ancient Enchanter (Alternate) Corrupt Master Sword The Corrupt Master Sword is the corrupted variant of the Awakened Master Sword. They are equal in strength and speed, but carry a different appearance, enchantment, and weight. The Corrupt Master Sword absorbs stamina and deals damage of all three elements (Fire, Frost, and Shock) while also applying a Soul Trap effect. The soul trap enchantment can be removed at an Ancient Enchanter. The Corrupt Master Sword can either be purified to form the Awakened Master Sword, or be corrupted even more to form the Deep Corrupt Master Sword. Crafting (Corruption) The Sleeping Master Sword can be corrupted at an Ancient Enchanter or Terminan Forge, giving it a darker appearance and a different enchantment. ''Terminan Forge'' ''Ancient Enchanter'' Remove Soul Trap ''Ancient Enchanter'' Purification The Corrupt Master Sword may be purified at an Ancient Enchanter or Terminan Forge. Purification returns the sword back to its original state as it was found in Ancestor Glade or Eldergleam Sanctuary. Terminan Forge Grand Healing scrolls may be found in leveled lists, in Apocrypha (namely The Hidden Twilight and Waking Dreams, or in the Falmer Inner Sanctum Terminan Forge (Alternate) Ancient Enchanter Ancient Enchanter (Alternate) Deep Corrupt Master Sword The Deep Corrupt Master Sword is the dark counterpart to the True Master Sword, and is the result of unleashing and twisting the evil energies and sorrows trapped within the Master Sword. It is equal in strength to the True Master Sword, but is slightly slower and heavier, and is of higher value. The Deep Corrupt Master Sword absorbs 30 points of Magicka, Health, and Stamina from enemies it strikes, as well as dealing lingering fire damage (12 points for 5 seconds). It has an optional Soul Trap enchantment. If a Corrupt Master Sword with Soul Trap is Deeply Corrupted, the new sword will have a Soul Trap effect. The Soul Trap effect can be toggled, but with great difficulty. The Deep Corrupt Master Sword reacts with the White Ring, and if the player is at full health, it will launch disks of red energy that deal fire damage. Crafting (Deep Corruption) The Corrupt Master Sword can be corrupted further, making it much stronger and darker, with a more potent enchantment. Deep Corruption can be performed at a Terminan Forge or Ancient Enchanter. Terminan Forge Ancient Enchanter Ancient Enchanter (Alternate) Remove Soul Trap ''Ancient Enchanter'' Purification The Deep Corrupt Master Sword can be purified, but the requirements are very high. Purification of the Deep Corrupt Master Sword returns the sword to the sleeping state in which it was found in Ancestor Glade or Eldergleam Sanctuary. ''Ancient Enchanter'' Lore The Master Sword in Relics of Hyrule is the blade after the events of Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time. ''The sword's location in Ancestor Glade is the result of Hyrule's Royal Family seeking to hide the sword during the Last Great War of Hyrule. It is implied that Ancestor Glade is a portion of the Lost Woods. The sword was embedded in an enchanted pedestal meant to only release to someone worthy of carrying the sword. The Master Sword is very old and has suffered a significant draining of its power, given its close connection to the Golden Goddesses, who are significantly less influential in the Fourth Era. The True Master Sword is a beacon of true goodness and is incorruptible, while the Sleeping Master Sword is a blade that has endured so much evil magic that it is teetering on the edge of good and evil. The Master Sword was used in rituals by nearby Nords to test their warriors' might. No warrior was able to remove the sword from its pedestal and the blade became a legend with no connection to its history. Pilgrims and adventurers would venture to Ancestor Glade, seeking the sword for themselves. The legend died out after generations of visitors failed to draw the sword. Background and Inspiration The Master Sword was the first Zelda mod JKalenad created. It was uploaded to the Skyrim Nexus on January 3rd, 2013 and the Steam Workshop on February 22nd, 2013. It was designed with the same mindset as ''Relics of Hyrule: that the Master Sword was an artifact from a lost kingdom deep in Skyrim's past. The original mod featured the Corruption/Awakening system that has remained intact since its inception. The Master Sword model itself was created by Chief-01. The Master Sword was the first item to be integrated into Relics of Hyrule. The Deep Corrupt Master Sword is inspired by Demise's sword from Skyward Sword. The sword's placement takes inspiration from Twilight Princess ''and ''A Link to the Past ''in that it is located in a wooded glade. The descriptions for the Awakened and True Master Sword are taken from the opening cinematic from the ''Wind Waker, and the descriptions for the Corrupt and Deep Corrupt Master Sword are quotes spoken by Demise in Skyward Sword. JKalenad deliberately made the awakening process irreversible, unlike the corruption process. The corruption process is also noticeably easier than the awakening process, symbolizing that is is easier to be evil than it is to be good. However, a corrupt Master Sword can always be purified, one way or another, symbolizing that evil is not the natural state of the sword, or a natural state of being. The True Master Sword cannot be corrupted because it has ascended to its true nature as a holy weapon and one of the last relics of the Golden Goddesses. JKalenad felt that if the True Master Sword was corruptible, that would imply that true goodness is ephemeral, and that evil is a valid natural state; that no matter how good a person is, they can always be corrupted and swayed to evil. It would also take away the importance of choice: one must choose good or evil, but if one does choose evil, the Goddesses will grant forgiveness and redemption. Gallery Video See Also Hylian Shield Golden Goddess Spells False Master Sword Category:Weapon Category:Swords